


Ten Things

by Victorious56



Series: Numerically Speaking [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, but it's all good now, ref previous marital problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: When you've been together for a while, it's easy to stop noticing the other person, and easy to forget why they are special to you.Qrow and Clover want to make sure they always notice.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Numerically Speaking [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ten Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-on from [_Face the Rain_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716968), which sets the scene for this one.
> 
> I love [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjgDe7F2YkE) by Built by Titan, and the mood of the song gave me the idea for this fic 🙂

"Remind me again why we do this?" Qrow scrabbled for the alarm clock, managing to stop it before the volume increased even more. "It's Sunday... Cloves, have pity on me."

Clover edged across the bed and put his hand on Qrow's hunched shoulder.

"You know why, Qrow. Look, it's a beautiful sunny start to the day."

The bedroom was filled with a golden glow, the promise of another fine day ahead. He kissed Qrow's shoulder, his fingers creeping round his middle to pull him closer. Qrow made a pretence of resisting, his mouth curving into a smile as he allowed Clover to nestle behind him. The warmth of his body against Qrow's back was always welcome, and Qrow pressed into him, pushing his hips backwards.

"Not yet." Clover moved away, eliciting a mumbled complaint from Qrow. He rolled over to face Clover.

"Everything's good now... why do we have to still do this?"

"You know what Eva said... you don't wait until there's a problem. It's a pre-emptive measure, right?"

"Right." Qrow's tone was reluctant, yet he knew this was something they needed to do.

  


It had been over a year since they'd got their marriage back on track. Just over twelve months since it had almost slipped away from them. Not crashing down in a cataclysmic way, but slowly withering, an ebbing tide which seemed unlikely ever to turn.

They had turned it, though. To the relief of both, with the help of their counsellor, their love had survived. And strengthened, as they now knew it was a thing to be nurtured and cherished. Ignored, or taken for granted, it would diminish.

_Ten Things_ was a task Eva had set them, and advised them to perform every now and again. So Clover, in his methodical way, had suggested the first Sunday of every month. That meant today, and although Qrow complained, he knew it was important. Clover, and their marriage, were important.

  


Clover nuzzled against Qrow, the soft dark hair tickling his nose. He wrinkled it, turning his head to one side. "Do you want to go first, Qrow?" His question was terminated by a soft kiss to his husband's shoulder.

"Mmm, okay, let me think." Qrow took one of Clover's hands and held it to his chest. "I like the way it felt when you first took your gloves off, the way your hands were softer than I expected." He kissed each finger, ending with the thumb, which he took into his mouth and licked, slowly.

Clover hummed appreciatively. "That's nice. Right, my turn." After a moment's thought, he said, "I know I've said this before, but it was one of the first things I noticed about you. The way you care for your family... and your not-family. Despite trying to hide it— unsuccessfully, obviously, because it shone out of you, every time."

Qrow was quiet for a moment. "For a while, I wasn't sure if it was safe... if I was _allowed_ to... because of my semblance. But— I couldn't help it."

Clover hugged him a little tighter. "Exactly... it was a part of you. And I loved to see it."

Qrow sniffed, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. "That was so long ago, now."

"Yep, and we're still here. Now then, your turn."

After a moment, Qrow chuckled. "Okay, so when we're out—for a meal, usually—and if I rub my foot against your leg—"

"Which you invariably do," interrupted Clover.

"Yeah, well... you still blush. Even now, and... it's adorable, Cloves."

Clover grinned widely. "I wouldn't blush for anyone but you, you know."

"You'd better not."

"And here's the thing, Qrow. Another thing, I mean. It's your voice."

"What about it?"

Clover hesitated. "It just does it for me, every time. Ever since those first words I heard you speak... even though you called me _pal_. Took me a while to get over that." He laughed. "But I've never got over your voice. It's the sexiest voice on Remnant and no-one can convince me otherwise."

"So, if I spoke like this it'd be over between us?" Qrow adopted a squeaky falsetto which lasted almost to the end of the sentence. "Because I could if you like."

He rolled over and squeaked in Clover's face. " _We're all depending on you, Specialist Ebi._ "

"Shut up, Qrow." Clover kissed him, and the squeaking stopped.

"Sorry, Cloves. I won't do it again."

"You're forgiven. Oh, and here's another thing—"

"But it's my turn!"

"I know, only let me say it or I'll forget." He kissed Qrow on the nose. "It's the way you can make me laugh, out of nowhere. I know I've moaned about you being flippant, sometimes, but... the fact is, if you weren't that person, you'd never have me in stitches the way you do. Mostly when I'm not expecting it."

Qrow grinned at him. "We aim to please."

Clover ran a hand across his chest. "And you do. Very much."

"So, can I have my go now?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"If you like laughing, then I love you because I can do this—" He sat up quickly, straddling Clover before he knew what was happening. His fingers began skittering across Clover's chest, along his sides and under his arms. Clover squirmed, trying to push Qrow off, with no success. Qrow gripped tightly with his knees, and leant back to tickle Clover's legs, ignoring the breathless pleas from the man pinned to the bed.

"Tickling you is wonderful," Qrow laughed, before collapsing onto Clover's chest. "I'm sorry, sunbeam. It's so good, and you're the best man in the world for letting me do it."

Clover finally got his breath back, as Qrow pushed himself away from his chest.

"Right, my turn. And this is convenient, because _I_ can do _this_." He slipped his hands underneath Qrow, cupping his butt cheeks firmly. "Your butt is just the right size for my hands. It's like it was made for me." He smiled up at his husband, squeezing just a little.

Qrow's breath hitched, and he moved against Clover's hands. "It was," he smiled, and leant forward to brush his lips across Clover's.

"Mmm, this is nice, but I don't think we've done five each yet."

"Okay then. Let's do them quickly, because there's something else I want to do afterwards." Qrow wrinkled his brow. "So, I love it when you're reading, and I speak to you, and you slide your glasses down to the tip of your nose to look at me. It's just _too cute_." He kissed the tip of Clover's nose quickly. "And last of all, for now anyway... the fact that you are extremely hench and could completely crush me if you wanted to, yet you're the gentlest man I know. There."

Qrow's fingers traced down the line of Clover's jaw. "You've got one more."

"Mmm, what can I think of?" Clover bit his lip, gazing up at Qrow. "Oh, I know! The last thing I love about you for today... is that thing you do, with your fingers... you know what I mean." He moved his hips, and Qrow held his gaze, before edging off and kneeling beside him.

"Would you like a reminder?" Qrow's voice was husky, his touch light as he ran his fingers along the side of Clover's hip.

"I'd like that very much."

  


A little later they lay side by side, breathing heavily as they settled back. The morning sunlight washed their shining bodies with gold, and after a moment Qrow rolled onto his side to face Clover.

"I take it all back. Listing these things is a good idea."

Clover turned to face him. "You see? I knew it would be." He took Qrow's free hand and held it in his own, resting it on the bed between them.

""I love you, Qrow. And the fact that we nearly lost everything, but didn't, means I love you even more than before."

"You're a softy, see? I told you so." Qrow brought Clover's hand to his lips. "And I love you so much." He kissed Clover's knuckles, wriggling closer. "I'm feeling a bit chilly..."

Clover smiled. "Turn round then, let me cuddle you."

As Qrow got comfortable, Clover added, "Are you _actually_ chilly, Qrow? Or is it a ruse?"

"Hmph. You saying you don't believe me?"

"I don't mind if it's a ruse. But I know your sneaky ways."

"Oh okay, is it five insults each now? 'Cause I've got a list already prepared..."

Clover pinched his butt. "Don't tempt me."

"Ow! Okay, you win."

  


Golden light filled the room as they drifted off to sleep.

_I wonder if we'll ever run out of things?_ Clover's sleepy brain didn't know. _But if we do, we can just start back at the beginning..._

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
